<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You're Good for Me by diamond_dusted</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22886683">You're Good for Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamond_dusted/pseuds/diamond_dusted'>diamond_dusted</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Disney - All Media Types, Disney Princesses, Frozen (Disney Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arranged Marriage, F/F, First Kiss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:14:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,335</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22886683</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamond_dusted/pseuds/diamond_dusted</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>To strengthen the relationship and long-standing ties between the Kingdom of Arendelle and the Northuldran people, it is decided that Princess Elsa is to be wed to a daughter of one of the most prominent families in the northern lands. Elsa is beyond unenthusiastic about this situation, at least until they arrive at the village and she meets her future wife...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>132</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Elsamaren Femslash February 2020 Gift Exchange</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You're Good for Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/sniperct/gifts">sniperct</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The prompt given was simply: "<b>Arranged Marriage AU</b>"</p><p>I had a lot of fun organizing this Gift Exchange in honor of Femslash February, as well as writing this delicious prompt.<br/>Hope you enjoy it, <a href="https://www.archiveofourown.org/users/sniperct/">snipe</a>!</p><hr/><p><a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N63vEp8g09s">"Good for Me"</a> is a song by Above &amp; Beyond</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     The ride from Arendelle to the Northuldran territory was long, arduous, and boring. At least, that was how it seemed to Elsa, who was forced to stay cooped up in the lavishly adorned carriage with her father King Agnarr as her only company for a day and a half. Iduna had stayed behind to mind the kingdom in his absence, allegedly. Elsa would have lost every last shred of her sanity a few hours into the journey, during which her father insisted upon prattling on about every minute detail of what to do and say once they arrived and the meeting was underway. Anticipating this, Elsa had brought several books with her, and when she had reached the limit of her patience with Agnarr, she simply opened a book, tuned out, and only gave the obligatory "mmh" now and then as he continued on his obsessive tangent. He was well suited to being a king given his penchant for authoritarianism and long-windedness.</p><p>     Under normal circumstances, Elsa's patience with her father might have been a bit longer-lived, but the circumstances of their journey were far from normal. For the purposes of strengthening the relationship and bond between Arendelle and the Northuldra, it was decided that Elsa would be wed to a member of one of the most prominent families--an arranged marriage born out of purely political motivations. Unlike her younger sister, Elsa spent very little time dreaming of a future for herself involving marriage, but the moment she learned that the decision had been made for her and she was completely robbed of any choice or freedom in the matter, her mood was perpetually soured. In her tutelage and upbringing, she had learned the ways and nuance of political relations. Logically, she understood the purpose of these types of matrimonial unions, but when she found herself being--for lack of a better phrase--dragged bodily to stand at the altar, a special flavor of resentment simmered deep within her chest.</p><p>     Elsa could not, of course, disobey this mandate or outwardly express such emotions to the King Himself. It would be most uncouth, most untoward, most unbecoming of a fine princess recently come of age such as herself. So she kept it in, weaponizing the silence instead. Elsa wished that her mother had been able to come along. Iduna would have at least been able to empathize with her, and perhaps make the long carriage-ride a little more tolerable by talking with her, rather than talking <em>at her</em> as Agnarr was so fond of doing. Elsa retreated into the safety of her books, into stories where she wasn't a royal pawn being wed off to a complete stranger for the rest of her life. It made the rest of the journey tolerable, at least.</p><p>     When they arrived at the edge of the forest where the main permanent settlement of the Northuldra was located, Elsa peered out the window of the carriage as it rolled slowly towards the treeline. Marking the border and flanking the dirt road on each side were four large stone monolyths, inscribed with symbols that Elsa recognized from the notebooks she had been given in advance--the written runic language of the Northuldra. The towering pillars marked 'fire', 'water', 'earth', and 'wind' were a stark reminder that she was entering a very different place than the one she called home. It made her feel apprehensive and a little bit excited, but both of these were quickly overwritten by a wave of anxiety as she realized she would have to don the Princess Mask shortly, as father expected of her. Any chance of her having some kind of authentic cultural exchange with the Northuldra would be curtailed by a lifetime of Arendellian customs and etiquette. How droll, Elsa thought to herself as she sighed and pulled her head back into the carriage, shutting the window and curtain. Her father cast an appraising glance in her direction, momentarily lifting an eyebrow but saying nothing further.</p><p>     The carriage came to a stop a few minutes later, snapping Elsa out of her mental rehearsal of the proper lines she would parrot and back into reality. In a sudden bustle of activity, they were stepping out of the carriage and into the midst of a crowd of leather-clad people gathered at  the center of the village by a large firepit. It was late afternoon, yet a fire already burned there, and seemed as though it was likely kept that way all the time. Elsa clasped her hands in front of her waist, wringing them nervously as she often did, and followed at her father's heel. They circled the fire pit and approached the two individuals who were standing front and center in the crowd. An older woman with brilliant silver hair and hawklike eyes stepped forward, extending her hand toward Agnarr, who quickly clasped it and gave it a firm shake. Agnarr spoke a few short sentences to her in Northuldran, Elsa could only make out a few words, but she knew from the tone of his voice that he was making a formal or ceremonial greeting, as the situation called for. Eventually, they switched to Norwegian.</p><p>     "Thank you for this warm welcome, Yelana. We are most humbled to join you on this day, and to celebrate the strengthening of our partnership," Agnarr said as he made a sweeping bow towards the woman.</p><p>     Yelana inclined her head politely as she replied: "Of course, King Agnarr. I hope your journey was peaceful and expedient. We are glad that you've arrived safely."</p><p>     "Oh yes, we made excellent time!" Agnarr chuckled, lifting a hand and clapping Yelana on the shoulder, the gesture a subtle but very explicit message to the rest of the group as to who was in control of the situation. "I would have been most disappointed if we'd arrived after dinnertime. The feasts you prepare are truly splendid."</p><p>     Yelana's eyes flitted down to the hand on her shoulder, but Elsa was probably the only person who noticed. A wry smile crossed the woman's lips--this was an affectation of someone who had been playing the game for a long time and was very good at it. Her movements spoke of restraint and wisdom. Elsa knew that real power was not shown through grandiose displays and gestures, but through much more subtle means. She liked this Yelana already and made a note to speak with her later.</p><p>     "But forgive me, I've been so rude," Agnarr said, interrupting himself, then swept his arm around in a wide arc to gesture towards Elsa. "Allow me to introduce my daughter, Elsa, Princess of Arendelle."<br/>
Elsa took her cue and stepped forward, performing a graceful curtsey once she stood next to Agnarr. Yelana's smile seemed to widen fractionally before she spoke:</p><p>     "Welcome, Princess Elsa. It is a pleasure to finally meet the lovely young woman the King has told me so much about." Yelana bowed her head politely before lifting a hand and gesturing to the person who stood next to her. "This is Honeymaren, daughter of the proud Nattura family. First of her name, eldest child of her lineage. She is the one to whom you will be wed."</p><p>     Elsa had been so caught up in the pomp of the moment and fear of making a misstep that she'd barely noticed the other woman standing here. She looked to be roughly Elsa's age: her rich brown hair was kept in a long braid that fell past her shoulders. Amber eyes met Elsa's and she could sense the same nervousness and apprehension in the other woman as in herself. Elsa took in her features and details--the freckles that dotted her cheeks, the way her lips were drawn together in a tight line but not quite a frown, the stoic pose she held with arms folded behind her back. She was striking in a way Elsa couldn't quite place, that much was certain. Elsa remembered to affect a smile and curtsey to her as well, but she didn't get to see how the gesture was returned as she bowed her head.</p><p>     "Well!" Agnarr said boisterously, sliding his arm around Yelana's shoulder completely, "Now that the proper introducutions have been made, shall we retire to the head lodge and sit down to continue this conversation over a drink? I'm most eager to revisit negotiations from our last meeting."</p><p>     "Of course, King Agnarr." Elsa saw the way Yelana's lip subtly curled as she replied, and the arm she deliberately placed around his lower back as though greeting an old friend, "You must be eager to relax after such a long journey.</p><p>     The pair headed off, a small group trailing in their wake--the elders and other important figures from the village, no doubt. The rest of the crowd soon dispersed and returned to their activities and work for the day now that they had done their part in the show. Elsa and Honeymaren were left standing by the fire, staring at one another silently, utterly unsure of what to do next.</p><p>     Elsa reached up and fidgeted with her braid nervously, her gaze darting between Honeymaren and the various surrounding wooden huts that made up the village. She honestly had not thought this far ahead and suddenly felt ridiculous for spending so much time thinking of ways to convince her father to call off this arrangement. Honeymaren shifted where she stood, equally unsure of what she should be doing next. Did she even speak Norwegian? Is that why she wasn't saying anything, because this marriage would be a very agonizing endeavor if neither of them could even communicate with one anoth--</p><p>     "Hi, I'm Honeymaren." Though she'd already been introduced, she spoke the words in an earnest and hopeful voice, extending her hand towards Elsa. "It's... good to finally meet you?"</p><p>     Elsa stood there dumbstruck for a moment as her train of thought was completely derailed. She opened and closed her mouth, then reached out and took Honeymaren's hand in her own, gently shaking it.</p><p>     "Elsa, soon-to-be former princess of Arendelle and your future wife, I suppose?" she said with a smile and a light chuckle, wondering if Honeymaren would catch the joke. "I don't really know what you'd call me around here."</p><p>     Honeymaren's expression brightened and she laughed, the sound filling the air and erasing what remained of the tension in the moment. She lifted her other hand and set it atop Elsa's, clasping it in her own and Elsa realized just how warm and gentle her touch felt--it was quietly reassuring in the best possible way.</p><p>     "I don't know either," Honeymaren said, returning her smile. "What would you have me call you?"<br/>
Elsa felt a burning in her cheeks and force of habit made her lift a hand to her mouth in surprise at someone actually asking her what she wanted for once. In this moment, Elsa realized that she and Honeymaren would get along just fine.</p><p>     "Call me Elsa. Titles and formalities are such boring, adult contrivances. I'm so sick of it all. Please tell me it's not like that here too. Is it?" Elsa ventured hopefully as she stepped a little closer to Honeymaren.</p><p>     "Don't worry, we only stand on ceremony when you Arendellians are around. Northuldra are much more easygoing when it's just us." Honeymaren gave her a wink and her eyes came alight with something new--mischief, maybe?</p><p>     A long moment passed as the two stood there holding hands, the silence only broken by the sound of the wind rustling peacefully through the leaves of the birch trees of the forest that surrounded them.</p><p>     "So what should we do now?" Elsa asked, glancing around once more to take in the scenery, "Father and Yelana will be talking for hours, no doubt. I'd rather not join them if I can help it."</p><p>     "Same here. Yelana makes me sit in on those negotiations of theirs sometimes. I got so bored that I fell asleep once! Never heard the end of it after that."</p><p>     "You didn't!" Elsa gasped, feigning shock and pressing a hand to her chest. "I dare say you must have ruined the entire meeting with such an egregious display."</p><p>     "Yelana dumped a cup of water over my head, actually," Honeymaren said sheepishly.</p><p>     Elsa was laughing again, picturing the scene and her father's undoubtedly abject horror at the breach of decorum during an official negotiation. She wished she could have been there to see it herself.</p><p>     "So..." Honeymaren continued with a shrug, "Want to go for a walk or something? I can show you around the village and forest a bit?"</p><p>     "That sounds lovely. I've been stuck in that box on wheels ever since I left home, so I deseperately need to stretch my legs," Elsa said with an affirming nod.</p><p>     Still holding onto Elsa's hand, Honeymaren guided her along and gave her a quick tour of the area. It was much too fast for Elsa to absorb all the details and what people were doing--cooking, making tools, tending to the reindeer. Before long, they were off on a path heading further into the woods and over a hill. Honeymaren explained that she knew a great spot by the river to relax in the afternoon where the sun warmed the rocks there perfectly so you could lie down and take the best naps when you were done catching fish. Elsa, to be honest, didn't care where they went. Everything here was new and interesting, including this lively woman who was chattering excitedly at her about all manner of things as they walked through the forest together. Gone was Elsa's fear of not being able to get to know or interact with anyone on her own terms. Too caught up in their playing own games, the adults had forgotten about the central figures in this exchange, and unintentionally granted them a shocking amount of freedom as a result. It was a heady and almost intoxicating feeling that Elsa had only dreamt of as she stared longingly out the windows of Arendelle castle for most of her years thusfar.</p><p>     Freedom was sound of the wind in the trees, the crunch of leaves and dirt beneath her feet, the smell of life and nature that surrounded her, and a trustworthy young woman to introduce her to all it had to offer. Elsa's cheeks hurt, and she realized it was because she'd been grinning so hard.</p><p>     Eventually, the sound of flowing water filled the air and they stepped out of the forest onto the bank of a wide river that flowed down from the nearby mountains. Honeymaren said that if you followed it, you could find roaring waterfalls and eventually a great lake that was deeper than the eye could see. But here, the flow of water was tranquil and almost still, the afternoon sunlight glittering upon its surface. It reminded Elsa of the ocean at home, but seemed much more beautiful and serene somehow. Wasting no time, Honeymaren led her out onto the rocks she'd spoken of--large wide boulders that had been smoothed and carved away at by years of natural wear from the rise and fall of the river. She sat down on one that was so eroded it was nearly a half-moon in shape, then patted the spot next to her and gestured for Elsa to join.</p><p>     Elsa paused momentarily as she squinted at the stone surface, worrying about dirtying her dress, but then shrugged and allowed herself not to care anymore. In a particuarly bold show of rebelliousness, she kicked off her expensive uncomfortable shoes and set them aside, then sat down next to Honeymaren and leaned against the sun-warmed backrest of the rock. It felt amazingly soothing, even through the fabric of her dress. Elsa sighed and gazed out over the river and listened to the sound of the water and the birds chirping in the distance.</p><p>     "This is amazing," she whispered.</p><p>     "I know, right?" Honeymaren said with another nod of agreement, "I come out here whenever I can. Nice to get away from the business of the village. No responsibilities or people to boss you around. Just the river and the song she sings."</p><p>     "Song?" Elsa asked, tilting her head quizzically. She'd never heard of such a thing, but it sounded intriguing.</p><p>     "Yeah! Every river has its own song," Honeymaren explained, lifting a hand and gesturing at the expanse of water before them, "If you sit and listen long enough, you can hear it. The oldest rivers even have songs passed down in legend by our people. Do you know Ahtohallan?"</p><p>     Elsa shook her head--she normally felt a pang of guilt or embarrassment when she was asked a question she didn't know the answer to, but for some reason Honeymaren put her at ease and instead she only felt curiosity, so she leaned forward and waited for the answer.</p><p>     "Ahtohallan is an ancient river in the north, far across the ocean. It is told to be older than the first of our ancestors, and some say it is even the source of magic itself."</p><p>     "Is that true? Have you seen it yourself?" Elsa asked, utterly fascinated.</p><p>     "Not yet! But I'd like to, someday... maybe." Honeymaren shrugged, giving Elsa a sidelong glance and raising an eyebrow as one corner of her lip curled ever so slightly, "Let me show you part of the song."</p><p>Elsa nodded and scooted a little closer next to Honeymaren, so that she could make sure she wouldn't miss a word of it. Honeymaren began to sing, the melody of a song that was somehow sorrowful, ominous, but also filled with hope--like when you woke up from a dream and you only remembered bits and pieces of it.</p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>"Missä Pohjantuuli kohtaa meren</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Siellä on joki, täynnä muistoja</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Nuku kultaseni, turvassa</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Koska tästä joesta kaikki löytyy..."</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>     "That's beautiful," Elsa said, looking awestruck as Honeymaren finished singing. "It reminds me of something my mother used to sing to me when I was a little girl."</p><p>     "We sing this song to our children as a lullaby, so that's probably why it feels that way," said Honeymaren.</p><p>     Elsa nodded thoughtfully and wished that she could have understood what all the words in the song meant. Perhaps she would, one day, enough that she could sing it confidently herself. She glanced down at her hand, fingers still intertwined with Honeymaren's. Elsa had only known the young woman for less than a day, but she felt as though they had been friends for a lifetime already. The feeling was both unnerving and reassuring, and she didn't quite know what to make of it--but she found she really didn't mind too much either way.</p><p>     "Thank you for sharing that with me... and this place here. I can tell it means a lot to you," Elsa said quietly, giving Honeymaren's hand a squeeze, "I confess, I didn't have high hopes for my enjoying anything that happened once I got here. But it's turned out quite differently from what I'd expected. I was worried I'd be stuck with a stranger I didn't get along with or like at all."</p><p>     "Yeah, me too," Honeymaren said as she shifted a little and leaned back against the rock comfortably, "You know, Yelana almost picked Ryder, my brother, for the arrangement. But that boy is way too naive, it wouldn't have been a great experience for him. So I volunteered, since I came of age first in the traditions of your kingdom. I figured it would be a burden that I could bear better than him."</p><p>     "And what about now? Do you still think it a burden?" Elsa asked hesitantly, biting her lip. "We still may have lots to learn about one another but..."</p><p>     Elsa trailed off and Honeymaren shook her head, then met Elsa's gaze and spoke calmly: "I think that we will be good for one another. We are different pieces cut from the same cloth, as the saying goes."</p><p>     She had heard the expression before, it was a common phrase, but something about the context and the way Honeymaren said it... made it seem kind of romantic. Elsa found her cheeks were burning again and she struggled for something to do or say to maintain her composure, but then an idea suddenly struck her.</p><p>     "So, Honeymaren--"</p><p>     "Just 'Maren' is fine. You aren't my parents or Yelana," she said, tilting her head to one side.</p><p>     "Okay then. <em>Maren</em>, if we're to be married, we should discuss what that means. Make plans. Decide what to do."</p><p>     "We should?" Honeymaren asked, scratching her cheek.</p><p>     "I suppose so? I mean, I don't have much of a clue about what happens once you're married," Elsa said gesturing vaguely with her free hand, "I know you have the big ceremony and everyone claps and gives you lots of gifts. But after that, I'm not really sure."</p><p>     "Hmmm, I see. What about your parents? What married-people things do they do together?"</p><p>     "I... don't know much about them either. They sit together on the sofa for afternoon tea, they talk about royal business, they dance with one another during balls and parties, and at night they go to sleep in their bedroom. That's about it, really." Elsa said with a shrug.</p><p>     Honeymaren nodded and narrowed her eyes as though she understood or was having some sort of profound thought, but possibly not.</p><p>     "Do they kiss?" she asked after a moment of silence.</p><p>     "What? Who?" Elsa gave Honeymaren a confused look, as though she'd been asked if reindeer could fly.</p><p>     "Your parents! Do they like, hug or kiss or do anything to show how they feel about each other? We do that here. I mean, with the people you love..."</p><p>     Elsa's eyes glazed over as she tried to remember a time in her life when she'd seen her parents show any kind of affection for one another beyond the occasional light touch on the shoulder or waist, which could have just as easily been obligatory as authentic. She frowned, puzzled by the fact that she couldn't remember anything.</p><p>     "Maybe it's a difference in customs or culture?" Elsa ventured a guess, punctuating her sentence with a shrug. "Or something like that."</p><p>     "Yeah... maybe," Maren said a bit solemnly, not wanting to cast aspersions on the king and queen's relationship based on hearsay, even if the source was their own daughter.</p><p>     Elsa didn't notice, though, because a new thought struck her and her face lit up as she turned back to Honeymaren. "We could try it, though? If you'd like to. As practice, for being married, I mean."</p><p>     "Try... kissing?" Maren asked, furrowing her brow in confusion as she tried to catch up with Elsa's train of thought.</p><p>     Elsa nodded twice, fervently, while trying not to let her interest show and utterly failing to hide it.</p><p>     "Okay." Honeymaren's answer was straightforward and casual, like she'd immediately grasped the logic and reason behind the suggestion. It was only sensible, after all. They would have to kiss during their wedding ceremony, so naturally they should practice. They wouldn't want to look ridiculous in front of everyone by not knowing what they were doing. They would be doing a disservice to themselves and all those in attendance if they didn't rehearse.</p><p>     It was with this implicit understanding that Elsa and Honeymaren shifted closer together, casting furtive glances between each other's eyes and mouths as they drew closer to one another. In a moment that seemed to fill the span of several minutes, they slowly leaned in and pressed their lips together in a gentle kiss. Elsa thought it was a strange but wonderful sensation. She'd read many romance novels she'd snuck up to her room from the castle's library, full of colorful and passionate words that described a kiss between lovers.</p><p>     Sometimes she'd imagined what it would be like to kiss another person, but it seemed like a far-off dream that might never be a reality for her. Now, as she basked in the warm afternoon sunlight at the edge of the river, kissing the woman that she would exchange marriage-vows with in the coming spring, Elsa felt that she understood a small piece of what the writers of those stories had tried to capture. Words didn't seem to really do it justice, she realized. But she also realized, after a minute had passed, that she really, really enjoyed the way it felt.</p><p>     Once the two of them remembered that they needed to breathe, they broke apart and simultaneously started giggling, trying to catch their breath. Elsa licked her lips and looked deeply into Honeymaren's eyes.</p><p>     "Can we do that again?" she asked hesitantly, "Please?"</p><p>     Honeymaren answered by setting a hand on either side of Elsa's waist and pulling her closer to her, and Elsa happily rested against her for support, leaning in for another kiss. Gone were the hesitancy and trepidation of their first attempt, replaced instead by a growing desire and curiosity to learn. To know one another.</p><p>     Something had awakened inside Elsa--a part of herself that she'd always known was there but either refused to look at or didn't fully understand until now. Kissing Honeymaren felt powerful and reaffirming, and when she did it was as though they were having an unspoken conversation, one that conveyed feelings and concepts that the spoken or written word couldn't adequately describe. Honeymaren lifted a hand and pressed it to Elsa's cheek, and it felt warm against her skin just like the sun-warmed surface of the stone had. Elsa knew, beyond a doubt, that Honeymaren understood her; that the words she'd spoken before were pure truth.</p><p>     Elsa pulled back for a moment and rested her forehead against Honeymaren's, sighing contentedly as she draped her arms around her new partner's neck.</p><p>     "Honeymaren..." she ventured as a joyful smile played upon her lips.</p><p>     "Yes?"</p><p>     "You were right," Elsa said as she leaned to kiss her once more, "I think that we will be good for one another..."</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Whilst reading the outline of this fic for quality-control purposes, <a href="https://www.archiveofourown.org/users/buttons15">buttons</a> has already convinced me to write a continuation of this where they get the most comically devious revenge upon those who arranged the arranged marriage...<br/>You can also thank her for my choice to shamelessly drag Agnarr and read him for filth in the introduction. I hope this adequately satisfies your anti-imperialist sentiments, buttons. ;)</p><p>Q: <b>How old are they in this story? Are these age-appropriate activities?</b><br/>A: Elsa is 18 going on 19, Honeymaren has just recently turned 18. They are both legal adults who can do whatever they want. Get the hell out of my house with your <i>implications</i> and <i>insinuations</i>.</p><p>Q: <b>What did Honeymaren sing for Elsa? What are those <i>strange words</i>?</b><br/>A: She sang "All is Found" in Finnish. You're welcome.</p><p>Q: <b>But Meadows, Elsa and Honeymaren literally just met that day and have only known each other for a few hours. Yeah they held hands and walked through the forest and made out a little but why do they REALLY KNOW they're compatible?</b><br/>A: Because fuck you, that's why. Let them be happy. No further questions.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>